uhshefandomcom-20200214-history
UHShe Season 6
UHShe Season 6 UHShe Season 6 '(Holiday 2016) first aired on December the 13th, 2016. This season has been organised, once again, by Stacyplays, as well as it also being hosted by BeaTheCraftian and the Banter UHC server. The intro was also created, once again, by EnderFarts. It is the second Festive themed UHShe. UHShe is a fight for to the death against all the players, however the tricky twist is that you can only revive your hearts by golden head or golden apple. There is a 1 episode grace period in which PVP is not allowed. This season is cutclean, meaning that ores and animal food drops come fully smelted, andesite and granite drop as cobblestone, apple drop rates have been increased (apples drop on every type of tree), and every player starts off with a boat, 5 pumpkin pie and a 'peppermint apple'. This is because the UHC is being hosted in 1.10 and most of the players are inexperienced with the combat, so they decided to start with a peppermint apple (golden apple). Some skins were also tweaked within players and objects. Players were to all dress up their skins to match a Festive theme. For objects, apples were given a peppermint apple look once again.This season is the first to feature only returning players. Per usual, episodes are 16 minutes and are uploaded every other day on the players channels. This Season, after Episode 1, PVP was enabled, as well as hunger, and day cycle. PermaDay will be enabled in Episode 5. Following the Final Episode, an Aftercall will be held, and posted following the set schedule. Episodes ''Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 6) Participants The roster this season has 15 veterans, lowering the UHC roster by 1 from last season. AshleyMarieeGaming Aureylian [[Banoffee|'''banoffee2013]]' ' BBPaws BeaTheCraftian cybernova HeyImBee Kaleidow MKtheWorst MousieMouse Netty Plays Pip3r Games SalemsLady stacyplays RealSquigGames = *'Bold '''indicates winner of season'' = Titles First to take damage: cybernova (Fall Damage) Last on Full Hearts: banoffee2013 First Blood: Pip3r Games First Death: Netty Plays (PVE) Most Kills: RealSquigGames (7 Kills) Most Gold: Pip3r Games, banoffee2013, MKtheWorst & RealSquigGames Most Diamonds: banoffee2013 & Pip3r Games First Golden Apple (Crafted & Found): Pip3r Games & MousieMouse Best Sword: RealSquigGames (Sharpness 3 Diamond) Best Bow: banoffee2013 "''Banofafay's bae bow" & Pip3r Games (Power 2) Winner: banoffee2013 Stats Trivia * This is the first UHShe implementing the 1.10 combat mechanics. * This is the second festive season and the first season to not join any debuts. * As stated in the intro, it has been a year since the border tragedy has happened in UHShe. * Cybernova, once again, was the first to take damage. ** Despite cybernova being the first to take damage and being very low on health the whole season, she still made it to the top 4. * For the first time Aureylian died from pve (player vs environment). * This is the first season that Heyimbee did not manage to enchant (excluding RealSquig's christmas gift). * This is the 4th time in UHShe a player died in a lava pit or lake. * This is the 3rd time AshleyMariee got slain by RealSquig. * According to MKtheworst on Twitter she accidentally uploaded all the UHShe vids but turned it to private. ** MKtheWorst was also the last to upload episode 1 again due to being busy at work * ￼AshleyMariee got her signature enchant (Fire aspect) this season. * Mousie finally made a disco floor using red stained glass with a snow golem. * BBPaws is the first person in UHShe to try to make an Iron Golem. * 4th time until this season someone died in a lava pool. * Many of the girls couldn't return this season ** Shubble couldn't compete this season cause she's out of town according to BeaTheCraftian. ** Seriiously couldn't make the recording, due to her being sick. ** Also, Cheri couldn't make it due to work obligations. ** And Megan (SB17) said that she was in Asia during the season's recording. She also said that her timetable has conflicted in the past uhshe at she wasn't able to make it to. * Squig reached a lot of feats this season. ** Two seasons in a row now (5,6), Squig killed Bea. ** Squig got revenge on MK for killing her last season (ongoing revenge between the two). *** Squig also got the same amount of kills (7) in season 4 also it is one of the highest solo kills in UHShe *** Also, Banoffee got revenge on Squig for killing her last season, that also made Banoffee the winner of this season. Category:Seasons Category:Christmas